


Baby Makes Three

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Jeopardy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, Fluff, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble from the Jeopardy!verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Makes Three

It was unclear if it was the sun filtering through the curtains that woke you from your heavy slumber, or the insistent pressure against your bladder. You rolled over with a groan, feeling Sam’s arm draped across you. He was awake already, smiling at you with half-lidded eyes, and you raised an eyebrow in his direction, feeling the pressure in your belly ease a little.

‘How did you sleep?’ He asked, his arm still around you.

You smiled, before a yawn split your face and you vaguely heard Sam chuckle. ‘Better than I have been. Guess I was really tired last night. I don’t even remember coming to bed.’

‘That’s because you didn’t.’ Your mate answered, leaning forward to press a soft kiss against your lips. ‘You fell asleep watching some documentary on sharks, and I carried you in when you refused to move.’

‘Oh.’ You shrugged. ‘That explains the dreams about dancing hammerheads at least.’ Sam laughed, pulling you closer. As his hands brushed your stomach, you winced, and his face lit up. ‘She’s been really active lately.’

‘She’s just getting excited to meet us.’ Sam’s chest practically puffed out as he spoke, and he cradled your swollen belly gently, smiling as the rapidly growing baby inside you gave another two kicks against his palm. ‘She’s all snug and warm in there, huh?’

‘She best not be getting too comfortable.’ You groaned. ‘I don’t know how much more my bladder can take.’ Using Sam as leverage you pushed up. ‘Speaking of which, duty calls.’ You could feel his eyes on you as you practically waddled to the bathroom, shutting the door. When you emerged a few moments later, he was up and rifling through the drawers, dressed in only his boxer shorts. ‘Now there’s a nice view.’ You quipped, grinning at him and folding your arms over your chest.

Sam stood straight, turning to face you, his smile wide. ‘I think that -’ He gestured to you, stood in just a sports top and maternity sweats, ‘- is an even nicer view. You, all filled up with my pup.’ In two quick strides he was in front of you, bending to nuzzle into your neck. ‘Makes me want another one already.’

‘Calm it down, horndog.’ You giggled, pushing him away. ‘Can I get this one out first?’ Sam shrugged, still smiling as he walked away. Your phone started to vibrate on the bedside table, and you moved around the bed slowly, scooping up the phone and swiping sideways on the message. ‘Shit, I gotta get dressed.’

‘Where you off to?’ Sam asked, picking out a shirt from the wardrobe.

‘There’s a rally downtown for Omega rights. I was covering it for the paper.’

Sam frowned. ‘Is that a good idea, Y/N? You’re close to -’ Your head came up, and you fixed a glare on Sam, who raised his hands. ‘Okay, okay. Backing off. You know your body better than me.’

You smiled, batting your eyelashes as he rolled his eyes and returned to picking out a suit. ‘Damn straight. But I’ll have my phone on me and I’ll check in.’

‘Anyone would think you were the Alpha here, I swear.’ The moan was good natured, but it didn’t stop you picking up one of his discarded socks from the night before and throwing it at his head.

This was how it always was between you and Sam. You bitched and griped, and sometimes you fought, but at the end of it all, you were a team. He was the high powered lawyer, going places quickly in his career, and you were the journalist who was turning down job offers from massive papers every week. After you’d met whilst you were writing a story on his brother’s accusation for murder, the both of you had to hold back, but once Dean was in the clear…

No one had knocked on your door for a few weeks after that, that was for sure.

Sam had been quick to find a place for you to call home, and a year down the line, you’d quite happily taken the Winchester name, whilst three months pregnant with your first baby. Finding out it was a girl had been one of the happiest days of your life, and Sam was already building college funds for her. The nursery had been ready for weeks, and now you were coming to the end of the pregnancy, most of your fights were about his mother henning.

But he only meant it out of love, and you were playful about it. Sam had yours and the baby’s best interests at heart all the time. You couldn’t fault him for that.

Picking out a simple tank top and maternity jeans for the rally, you grabbed your notebook, bidding Sam a quick goodbye as you walked out of the door to your car. Finding a parking space in the city was always a problem, and when you eventually managed to park, you felt sweaty, hot and exhausted. It took every last bit of energy to make it over to the protest at City Hall, and you quickly claimed a bench for a few minutes.

‘Hey, Y/N!’ A familiar voice had you looking up, and you saw Castiel Novak, an old colleague from your former job, jogging over to you. ‘Wow, you...filled out.’ He grinned, taking the seat next to you.

‘Shut it, Novak.’ You grinned, enjoying the good natured banter. The baby gave you a solid kick, low down in your pelvis and you grimaced. ‘Geez, maybe Sam was right.’

‘You okay?’ Cas asked, leaning over. ‘You look really pale.’

‘I’m fine. I just wanted to...ow!’ You winced, grabbing your swollen belly. ‘That...that wasn’t a kick.’ Your eyes widened and you reached for your bag, finding your phone. ‘Shit!’ Another pain hit you and you dropped your phone, crying out loudly. ‘Fuck, Cas...I gotta call Sam!’

Castiel’s eyes widened, and he grabbed your phone, just as your waters broke. Like a deer in headlights, he stared at you, before you cried out again and he was spurred into action. A lady walking by saw you on the bench and rushed over.

‘Oh, sweetie, are you okay?’

You shook your head. ‘She’s early. She’s really early. Call Sam, Cas, please!’ You were sobbing now, not even acknowledging Castiel holding up a hand to signal that he was. The lady sat with you, encouraging you to breath, but you didn’t want to do anything but lay down and die.

No one told you it was going to hurt  _ this _ much.

*****

It wasn’t the sunshine that woke you this time, and the usual pressure you were used to waking up with was gone. Instead you felt...oddly empty but relieved about it. Turning over on the stiff single bed, you cracked one eye open, seeing Sam opposite you, slumped uncomfortably in the hospital chair, his long limbs stretched out over the edges of the furniture. He didn’t quite fit in it, and if you had the energy, you’d have laughed.

A cooing sound had you turning back, and your now-wide eyes landed on the bassinet next to your bed. A small pink bundle wriggled and you heaved yourself up, smiling as you leaned over the edge to see your daughter, less than a day old, bright eyes looking up at you. 

‘Hey beautiful.’ You whispered, letting her catch one of your fingers in her tiny hand, and she dribbled, making a loud gurgling sound that you could only assume was a happy noise.

Behind you, Sam woke up, yawning as he dragged himself from the chair to walk round and look down at the two of you. He looked dishevelled in his rumpled suit, his sleeves rolled up, and what looking like ketchup on his breast pocket. ‘Morning.’

‘I don’t even know what the time is.’ You said quietly, not taking your eyes off of your daughter. ‘And we need to think of a name. Can’t just call her Baby Girl Winchester forever.’

Sam knelt down, one hand on the edge of the crib, the other on your leg, his smile wider than you’d ever seen. ‘You picked out some names, right? Why don’t you choose?’ You nodded, running through the list in your head. Settling on one, you looked over at Sam, your smile as big as his. ‘I love you, Y/N. And Baby Girl Winchester.’ He squeezed your knee, his eyes shining as he stared at you.

‘I love you too.  And I know exactly what we should call her.’


End file.
